The Dragon of The Mist
by KataminaMomochi
Summary: Katamina is the daughter of Zabuza Momochi, with a special gift. She has dragon's blood running in her veins. She has been chosen by Kisame Hoshigaki to be his student, and must now convince her father and the other Swordsmen she is worthy to take her father's place when the time comes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fresh day in the lands of Kirigakure. The Academy students were all running into class, except one young girl. She had waist length ebony hair, pale skin am icy blue eyes. She wore a kimono that had a dragon on both the front and back. The only reason this girl didn't want to go into class today, was because the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were choosing their students today. "Miss Momochi, are you coming inside?" came the sensei's voice, The girl looked at her and shook her head. There were times she hated being the offspring of the Demon of the Mist, today was one of these days. "Come on, you can show the class your family's signature move, Katamina." the brunette woman smiled. Katamina sighed, grabbed her things and went inside.

Big mistake. The Seven Swordsmen were there, and she couldn't look at her father, not after she called him a jerk this morning. Katamina sat in her seat, people were whispering about her. Her right arm was deformed into a dragon's arm, which she had to keep gloved up due to the Genjutsu coming from it. "She's a bit of a freak isn't she?" one boy asked a girl who was next to him. "Yeah, no wonder she hasn't got any friends." the girl replied. Forgetting the Swordsmen were in the room, Katamina was behind the two in a flash, her sword against their necks. The boy and girls' eyes were wide with fear and they were physically shaking. The girl started crying. "Oh get a hold of yourself. Is this how you're gonna act on missions when things get tough? Grow some balls." Katamina said bluntly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Zabuza. "What you said is true. However my daughter, stop rising to them. Well I suppose they won't cross you again, seeing as you threatened their lives." he said, almost in a proud voice. A gravely chuckle came from the front. "I will train her." said a blue skinned Shinobi. "Kisame, alright you can train her, but I'm warning you, she can be a loose cannon." Zabuza said, rubbing Katamina's shoulder gently.

The school bell rang and the students rushed out to meet their parents. Katamina walked alone as usual. She didn't go home, she went to sit by the lake. So, Kisame Hoshigaki was going to train her. She had to admit, she wasn't entirely excited that Sharky was going to be her Sensei. However, she admired his techniques and he was kinda cute. "Oi Freak!" came a boy's voice. Katamina turned her head with a bored expression on her face. "Hmm?" she answered. The boy , or should we say teen looked like a Chunin. "You threatened my sister and her boyfriend." he growled. "Well maybe next time, they shouldn't piss me off. Especially when I have a family name to live up to." Katamina shrugged. The blonde haired teen ran at her, kunai drawn. Before he could hit her, Katamina had moved. He looked around and spotted her on the water. "Water Style… Water Dragon Jutsu!" as soon as Katamina said this, a funnel of water ejected into the air, and formed into a dragon. The teen screamed as the dragon landed on him, causing him to almost drown. She walked over to his coughing body. "I said this to your sister and her ass of a boyfriend… Grow some balls." she said and walked away.

The night was dragging on, and as she walked through the village she saw the Seven Swordsmen. Katamina walked down an ally, avoiding them, but catching snippets of their conversation. Ameyuri spoke up first, with a sigh. "That dragon brat is getting out of control." she said. Katamina noticed Zabuza flashing his comrade a warning glare. "That's my daughter you a talking about." he growled, getting protective. Kisame grinned under the moonlight. "I'm glad I chose her. She's the type of crazy one I like. I mean that in a good way, Zabuza." he said. Katamina sighed. She had to admit to herself, she was a freak. Maybe it was best if she just left and never came home.

Katamina stepped out of the village, not looking back. She didn't need them, and it was clear they didn't need her. Before she could go any further a voice spoke up. "Going somewhere?" a deep, husky voice said. "Go away. Its clear I'm not wanted here, so just go home." the dragoness replied to Zabuza. In a flash, the Demon of the Mist held his only child up in the air, by the throat. "I don't want to hurt you Katamina, but you're giving me no choice!" he said in a louder tone. He then put her down and held her. "What would your mother think eh?" he said, as his child nuzzled into his chest. "I know you heard my comrades and I talking, and I will put Ameyuri in her place." he promised. "You noticed I was there?" Kat asked. Zabuza let go of her, and knelt down to her level, keeping his hands on her arms. "You've still got a lot to learn." he smiled. "Katamina! Zabuza-sensei!" came Haku's voice. The young boy ran up to them, and Katmina ran towards him. "Haku!" Kat cried. Haku hugged her sobbing frame, whilst Zabuza looked at her. "I have to be stronger than this… I just hope Kisame-sensei will kick this weakness out of me, and make me someone you can be proud of." Kat said, her eyes burning with determination. Haku smiled warmly at her. "That's the spirit!" he chuckled and led her back home.

Katamina's mother had a frantic worried look on her face, when the three of them stepped through the door. "Katamina Momochi, where have you been?" she demanded. Zabuza laughed. "I caught her trying to sneak out of the village." he said, getting a glass of water and sitting at the kitchen table. Kat's mother looked at her. "Its true mother." she sighed in defeat. "Don't go to hard on her Yuki, she's put up with enough crap to last her a lifetime." the spiky haired Swordsman said, and took a gulp of water. "Thank you father." Katamina said. "And I'm sorry." she added. Zabuza held up his hand, to mention her not to speak any further. "Don't let it worry you. Oh, and Kisame expects to see you in the training grounds at six." Zabuza said. Katamina nodded, and headed straight for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Katamina's alarm buzzed at 5:15AM, to tell her it was time to wake up. She jumped out of bed, ran to her wardrobe still in her skull patterned pyjamas, and picked out a purple shirt with the Momochi Clan symbol on it and a long black skirt which had a tribal dragon on the left side, and a split on the right side. She bandaged up her right leg, and attached her kunai holder to it and slipped her sandals on and grabbed her sword. Looking in the mirror, she saw her ebony hair was a mess. Kat picked up her hair brush and quickly tied it up into a high ponytail. In honesty, she was excited to start her training.

Her mother had her breakfast on the table when she got downstairs, and as usual Zabuza was cleaning his sword. "Dad, honestly so you have to do that every single day?" Kat asked, raising her neatly plucked eyebrows. Zabuza took in his daughter's attire. "Since when were you one to criticise cleanliness?" he asked. Kat blushed, and grinned. "Point taken." she said, in defeat. I was nearing on 5:45, so the young Momochi quickly gobbled down her cereal, gave her mother a kiss and rushed out of the door.

The training grounds were deserted. The Seven Swordsmen had booked it out exclusively to train their students. "Kat! Kat wait up!" came a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Haku. A grin flashed on her face, as she hugged her adoptive brother. "Hey Haku!" she beamed, as they embraced. "You forgot your lunch." he said, handing over a box, filled with her favourite food. Sushi! Haku had put some ice in there to keep it cool, and smiled warmly at Kat. "Oh thanks!" the dragon said. "No problem, you had gone before Yuki could stop you!" he giggled. Katamina laughed too. "What's all the laughing for?" came a deep, gravely voice. "Oh, hi Kisame-Sensei!" she greeted. Kisame grinned, a toothy grin. His sword on his back. "Shall we get started, Katamina?" he asked. Katamina nodded with enthusiasm, bid Haku farewell and followed her teacher.

"Well now, this spot should do us for the day." the blue skinned swordsman said. They had stopped at a calm river, the water flowing gently past the trees and banks. Katamina looked confused, this part was connected to the training grounds, but she thought they would start with simple training first. As if Kisame had read her mind, he grinned and spoke up. "When I saw you yesterday, I knew you could take even the most difficult of challenges." he said. Kat looked at him. Zabuza had taught her never to take the easy options, think things through and if its hard, don't stop until your task is completed. "Well, father always taught me never to take the easy route." she answered. Kisame nodded in agreement, and took his sword off his back, as well as his jacket. For a shark, he had an amazing body. Katamina pushed these perverted thoughts to the back of her mind, and tried to conceal a blush. "Is something wrong, Kat?" Kisame asked. Katamina shook her head. "Alright, on to the water please." he instructed. Kat nodded and obeyed. Stepping onto the water she funnelled her chakra to her feet, so she could stand on it. "Now, I'm going to come at you hard, Katamina. Your job is try and resist my attacks." Kisame said. "Alright, I'm ready Sensei!" Katamina smiled. Kisame couldn't help but admire this girl's enthusiasm.

Kisame ran towards Katamina, the sound of light splashing filled the air, as Kisame's feet landed on the water. He jumped into the air, his sword swung high and landed with a massive splash where Katamina was standing. In shock, Kat managed to draw her sword in time to block Kisame's attack. "Impressive." Kisame said. "It looks like Zabuza gave you personal training, from when you were a child." the shark said. Katamina's brow was dripping with a panic sweat, but Kisame quickly punched her and she flew backwards, sinking into the deep river.

Kat had passed out from the punch, and was sinking deeper and deeper. Her dragon's blood kicked in and woke her up. Her eyes opened, but they were no longer blue, they were purple and had a slitted pupil. Her teeth were shaper, and her canines were longer. She did a few hand signs and shot up out of the water, on the nose of a Water Dragon. Kisame looked up at her, noticing the sudden change in his student. Her chakra was more fierce and her personality had changed from calm to aggressive. He didn't know that she could become this. Zabuza never mentioned her changing physically and mentally. A growl escaped her lips, and the dragon charged towards her sensei. It wrapped him in coils of water, squeezing the life from him. Zabuza happened to be walking by with his wife, and saw the fight. Yuki's eyes widened with fear. "Katamina!" she screamed. Katamina and the dragon looked at Yuki, and the dragon hit Katamina's mother unconscious. Similar to a tailed beast taking over its host, those who posses dragon DNA, as well as the arm go through a complete personality change. They are a different person, and will not stop until they have killed someone or something.

Yuki woke up and pulled a scroll from her pocket. "Yuki are you alright?!" Zabuza said, concern clouding his deep voice. Yuki nodded and opened the scroll. She knew Katamina would go through the change sooner or later, so carried a scroll with a compression jutsu sealed inside. She knelt down, time was ticking away, and Kisame didn't have much time until he was completely squashed. Yuki's eyes went from black, to pink draconic in seconds. A white dragon appeared over her head and flew into Katamina's body. "Doragon Asshuku!" The seal, caused Katamina's dragon cells to go dormant. Yuki rushed over to her daughter, cradling her in her arms. "I'm sorry Katamina. I should've done the seal before things got out of hand." she whispered, tears falling into Katamina's ebony hair.

Kisame wasn't bothered about himself, he ran over to Yuki to see if his student was alright. "Will she be ok?" he asked the dragon priestess. "The seal will last seven years. Once the seven years have passed, the seal will need to be renewed. If not, who knows what havoc she will unleash." Yuki explained. Both Zabuza and Kisame nodded. "Please don't be hard on her when she wakes up." Kisame sighed. Zabuza smiled through his mask, "Don't worry it wasn't her fault, her dragon cells just awakened prematurely." he said. Haku, who had been watching the incident from a tree branch, looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Zabuza-sama?" he asked. Yuki sighed. "It means her cells were awakened in a state of panic. Usually, the cells do not awaken until the bearer hits adolescence." she explained. Haku smiled in response, understanding every word. Zabuza looked at his sleeping daughter, and took her from his wife's arms. "Lets get you home, little dragon." he said.

Kat woke up in her bed. She tried to get up, but her dragon's arm was in agony. She yelped in pain when she put pressure on it, this only made Haku rush in with a worried face. "Are you alright?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, and dabbing his adoptive sister's forehead with a cold, wet flannel. Kat groaned, and slammed her head back onto her pillow. "What exactly happened?" asked she. Haku gently took her human hand in his, and rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand, in a reassuring way. "Your cells woke up too early." he said. _Great, just great__…__ That__'__s all I fucking need__…__ More crap happening to me_ she thought. Haku smiled and left her to rest.

The Momochi woke up at around midnight. She had packed a backpack, and swung it over her shoulders. Taking one last look of her bedroom, she exited through the window, and landed silently onto the ground below. She could hear her parents screwing each other as she looked back at the house. She was creeped out, at the noises her mother was making, so made a dash for the entrance to the village.

She managed to leave without being stopped this time. Kat had forgot to leave at note, but it didn't matter. As long as she was gone, the village wasn't at risk of being demolished. And so, her journey to Konoha began…


End file.
